


Reunion

by FanaticFangirl2602



Series: The Princess and the Knight [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: AU, Barbara is there for one sentence, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Princess and the Knight AU, Princess!Marinette, jimari, jiminette, knight!jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticFangirl2602/pseuds/FanaticFangirl2602
Summary: The captain turns towards the open doors and announces the name of her new bodyguard with a flourish of him arm.“Your highness, I present Sir James Lake Junior.”Marinette gasps.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petitFantome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitFantome/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALEX!!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!! <3

Today isn’t a day Marinette is particularly looking forward to.

With the impending threat of invasion looming over the kingdom, it was decided two days previous the daughter of the king and queen would receive a personal guard, to protect her from whatever harm may come in the following months. The princess knows her parents mean well and understands their reasoning behind the decision, but she still can’t help but feel part of her privacy - her freedom - is being taken away.

Her lady in waiting and childhood friend tries to reassure her. “It’s not like he’ll be standing beside your bed and watching you sleep,” Alya says the morning Marinette is to meet her new guard. Lithe fingers finishing the final touches of Marinette’s braided updo, Alya steps back to admire her handiwork. “Who knows, maybe you’ll enjoy his company.”

Marinette sighs. “I hope so. It just feels like I’ll won’t be able to have a private life anymore, enjoy things by myself, you know?” The princess worries.

Alya hums in thought. “Maybe you could have him follow at a distance? At least that way he can’t hear your conversations?” She suggests.

Marinette contemplates it. “That may help.” She looks up at mirror before her, catching Alya’s eye in the reflection. She puckers her lips and makes a face. “It’s going to be weird having someone watching me all day.”

Her friend laughs good naturedly. “Don’t worry, if he watches you in a way you don’t like, I’ll put him in place.” Alya winks, and Marinette laughs, knowing full well her friend will keep her promise.

_—_ _—_ _—_

Marinette stands at the head of the throne room and awaits the arrival of the Captain of the royal guard for their meeting. She’s only arrived a couple minutes prior, and knows the captain won’t take long to arrive. Sure enough, not half a minute later, she hears the clinking of armor in the hall. Moments later, the Captain enters, bowing low.

“I apologize for the wait, your highness.”

Marinette waves a hand, gesturing for the man to rise. “It’s of no concern,” she assured him with a smile.

The Captain smiles in return. Standing straight, he clasps his hands behind his back and gets to business. “I’m sure your parents have informed you of your new guard?” At Marinette’s guard, the Captain continues, “Excellent. Be assured, your highness, as long as your knight is here, you’ll be safe. You may set boundaries, of course, but he is required to keep you in either sight or hearing distance.

Marinette nods once more. “Understood, Captain.”

Seemingly satisfied, the Captain turns towards the open doors. With a flourish arm, he calls in and announces her knew guard.

“Your highness, I present Sir James Lake Junior.”

Marinette gasps.

Behind her, Alya whispers in shock. “Jim?”

Through the grand entryway, the knight enters. His armor clinks softly, and immediately the princess notices the difference between his and the Captain’s armor. While the Captain’s armor is more for show due to the meeting, with various badges and metals adorning it, the knight’s is clearly made for work. For battle. The knight moves so smoothly in his armor, the clinking of metal soft and his steps light, it looks more like his second skin. A broadsword is strapped to his side, ready to be used in an instant.

Once side by side with the Captain, Jim bowed. “Your highness,” he greets formally.

Marinette thinks she sees a smile.

Before she can respond, the Captain is speaking again. “Lake here was called in right from the border. Four years of training and combat under his belt, and already one of the finest soldiers we’ve seen this decade. He’s partaken in several battles, and led two reconnaissance missions, both successful. He’s proven himself a capable warrior and strategist, and was your parents’ and myself’s top choice for your personal protection.”

Jim looks up at her and, oh, yes, that’s a smile.

Maybe this won’t be too bad.

— _—_ _—_

_ Marinette laughed as she ran away from her opponents, dribbling the ball between her feet. When it came to speed, the other team had the advantage, but Marinette? Marinette knew these grounds like the back of her hand. _

_ She dodged the near invisible gopher hole in the ground. Seconds later, she heard a, “Watch out!” and a surprised yelp when one of the boys tripped behind her. Marinette grinned. _

_ The move was enough for the young princess to get ahead. Moments later, Marinette was passing the ball to Alya, and the redhead scored the tiebreaker goal with no resistence. _

_ “Excellent play, madam,” Alya complimented afterwards as her and Marinette high fived. _

_ “Why, thank you, Miss Cesaire!” Marinette returned, a wide grin on her face. “I knew you’d be able to make that goal. Nice shot!” _

_ Alya grinned back at her, then turned to face their opponents. “I told you we’d kick your butts!” She cheered. _

_ Marinette laughed. “Does it count as kicking their butts when we needed a tiebreaker?” _

_ “YES.” _

_ “Is it though?” Marinette held back a chuckle as the other team approached. Turning to face them, she listened as Toby continued, “Because, technically, kicking our booties would imply you beat us by a landslide, but you’ve only beat us by one goal.” _

_ Placing her hands on her hips, Alya smirked. “Yet you ate our dirt. Literally. I can’t believe you didn’t see the gopher hole.” _

_ “I saw it!” Toby protested. He faltered and a light pink began creeping across his cheeks. “I just couldn’t, you know, swerve fast enough.” Then just like that, he perked up again and grinned. “But just wait, that won’t happen next time! Then you’ll really be in trouble!” _

_ Marinette shook her head fondly as her two companions trash talked each other. “You’re so competitive,” she told them. _

_ “As if you aren’t,” a third voice piped up. Marinette looked over to see her second opponent had moved to stand by her, a playful smile on his face. Jim nodded towards their friends, “These two just hide it with their trash talk and arguments.” _

_ Marinette shrugged and smiled. “Fair enough. I suppose I do get into the game as much as they do.” _

_ Jim chuckled. “I’d say more so. At least, on an average basis. Unless Alya is challenged directly or Toby has a bet. Then it evens out more.” _

_ Marinette fought back giggles when she remembered the last time Alya had been challenged. “I can agree to that.” _

_ Across the courtyard, Barbara called out, summoning the boys back inside. Before he left, Jim turned to face Marinette, his lips quirked up into a mischievous grin. “Rematch tomorrow?” He asked, holding out his hand. _

_ Marinette smirked and shook it. _

_ “You’re on.” _

_ ——— _

“I can’t believe you’re back!” Marinette exclaims, tackling her old friend in a big hug. It isn’t ‘ladylike,’ but aside from Alya, they are alone. It doesn’t matter if she acts ladylike or not in front of Jim.

If they’d been in public, Marinette would’ve done it anyway.

Without hesitation, Jim wraps his arms about her in return and holds her tight, spinning her around in the hall. The bottom of her dress flares out and an eruption of giddy giggles bursts from Marinette.

“I can’t believe it either,” Jim laughs, and happiness coats every word. He sets her down gently and when Marinette pulls back, she can see his bright smile, a perfect mirror of her own. “I got the summons and could barely believe it.”

He looks over Marinette’s shoulder and nods to Alya. “Miss Cesaire,” he greets. Alya snorts quietly and his smile grows.

“Mister Lake,” the lady in waiting replies, grinning. She walks over and lightly punches Jim’s arm. “Welcome back.”

Jim laughs again and pulls Alya into a side hug, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. “Thanks, Alya.”

Alya looks at Marinette and winks. “Well, looks like we got the best possible outcome. Childhood friends, reunited at last, and given the chance to get even closer.”

Marinette fights a blush as she remembers her old crush. If Jim notices her pink cheeks, he doesn’t say anything. He chuckles instead. “That’s a good way to put it.”

Then Alya is inviting Jim to have lunch with them, and Marinette thinks she’s not dreading having a bodyguard nearly as much anymore. But it’s surely not because she has a crush on Jim. She got over that years ago.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> there's definitely more of this au coming... *eyes emoji*


End file.
